


More Than Coworkers

by Bibanana



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Alec Hardy Needs A Hug, Angst, Ellie Miller Gives Good Hugs, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It's only romantic if you interpret it that way, Whump, it could be platonic or romantic whichever you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibanana/pseuds/Bibanana
Summary: Alec and Ellie have stayed up late working the Danny Latimer case and Alec has trouble holding it together much longer. Luckily, this time he isn't alone.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller, Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	More Than Coworkers

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place some time during season one.

Ellie drummed her fingers on the desk and glanced at the clock.  _ 01:45 _ , it read. Everyone else had already gone home. They were the only ones left in the building.

Alec sat opposite her at the desk, squinting at the bright desktop, the only source of light in the dim station. He looked tired, worn out. But then again, that’s how he always looked.

“Can I go home, sir?” Ellie asked. Joe had already been getting frustrated with her for being out so late every night. Alec didn’t respond, his eyes still trained on the screen. “ _ Sir.” _ she repeated, more forcefully.  _ I don’t know why I’m asking, really _ , she thought.  _ It’s not like he can force me to stay. _

After a few moments, he looked up at her, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. “What? Yeah, ‘course. We're not going to get any real work done at this hour, anyway.” He groaned and rested his face in his hands. “Get some rest, Miller. I’ll see you tomorrow.” His voice was muffled by his palms.

“Right, yeah. See you tomorrow.” She gathered her belongings and waited several seconds, but Alec still hadn’t taken his head out of his hands. She wondered if he had fallen asleep. “Ah, are you alright?”

The computer turned off, leaving them in pitch black.

A dry chuckle emerged from the shadow that was DI Alec Hardy. “Do I look alright, Miller?” His voice was rough but mocking. It was the tone he used when she pointed out something obvious, only with less humor behind it.

“Is there anything I can do?” It seemed a stupid question. What could she do, really? They were coworkers, not friends. Coworkers who occasionally had each other over for dinner and brought each other flowers (and chocolates, and wine).

He removed his hands to reveal wide, tear filled eyes. “Let’s just solve this damn case, right?”

Ellie felt like she should look away, like she was seeing something that wasn’t meant for her. She opened her mouth then closed it again, unable to think of the right words. Instead, she just nodded.

Alec took a shaky breath. “Sorry about that.” He wiped his eyes. “Go home, Miller, I’ll be fine.”

She hesitated. Joe would have already gone to bed by now and she was half asleep herself. But it felt wrong to leave him like this. He lets her see past the stoic mask he wears all day and she just goes home?

Maybe it was the mother in her, but Ellie found herself walking towards him for no reason apparent to her. He watched her, puzzled but not objective, as she knelt down to where he sat in his office chair. Slowly, she reached out and awkwardly wrapped her arms around his trembling shoulders. He stiffened at first, startled by the contact but, to her surprise, leaned into her, pressing his face into her shoulder.

_ Why am  _ I _ doing this? _ She thought as he shook, crying silently, in her arms. It felt wrong, seeing the confident, but admittedly quite grumpy man who questioned suspects so mercilessly, but to see him so open, so vulnerable. So broken.  _ Doesn’t he have anyone else? _

No, she realized. No he doesn’t.

“I’m so sorry.” He mumbled into her shirt.

She gave him a small squeeze. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not.”

Ellie laughed. “You’re so stubborn.”

Alec stood up, his face less tense than it had been all day. Or ever, really. At least, that Ellie had seen.  _ Was that it? _ She wanted to ask.  _ Was all you needed a hug? _ She stood as well, watching him carefully.

“You should go home now. I didn’t mean to keep you.” He said it as if he had just asked her to fill out some extra paperwork.

“I didn’t mind. You’ll go home too though, right?”

“Yeah, I don’t suppose there’s any point in me staying.” He shifted his weight. “You won’t be mentioning this to anyone, correct?”

“No, of course not.” Ellie walked to the door. “Goodnight, sir.” It felt odd calling him ‘sir’ now.

“Goodnight, Miller.”

She opened the door and walked outside, shivering in the cold night air.

“Wait,” Alec called after her. She stepped back in to look at him. He stared at the floor. “Er, thank you. You know, for…”

“Of course.” She smiled and exited the building.  _ We might possibly be more than just coworkers now. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I only just finished watching Broadchurch yesterday and this is my first time writing these characters so I was a bit nervous about posting it.  
> [Come say hi on Tumblr!](https://consultingravenclaw221b.tumblr.com/)


End file.
